


To the Ends of the Earth

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, inception100, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for inception100 Challenge #2: Even after all this time the sun never says to the earth, "you owe me." Look what happens with a love like that, it lights up the whole sky.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To the Ends of the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception100 Challenge #2: Even after all this time the sun never says to the earth, "you owe me." Look what happens with a love like that, it lights up the whole sky.

They stared at each other in absolute shock. Wide eyes, slowly moving like neither could trust their bodies to be theirs again, lips parted in disbelief.

It had been a lifetime, not a ten hour plane ride. Right?

In the great underbelly of a labyrinth subconscious, an enigma within a riddle, one man had journeyed to the ends of the earth to find the other against all odds, the other, unknowingly lost in the elements of a new reality, watched the top spin and recalled the vaguest memory of being a younger man…

Cobb watched Saito reach for his phone.


End file.
